Era uma vez
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Na antiga floresta vivia uma menina de cabelos vermelhos chamada Amelia - AU Conto de Fadas - Doctor/Rose, Amy/Rory
1. A Filha da Ninfa

**Era uma vez  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1 - A Filha da ninfa  
><strong>

Na antiga floresta que os anciões avisavam para os mais jovens nunca entrarem viviam duas ninfas irmãs há muito tempo lá aprisionadas chamadas Rani e Romana. Um dia três viajantes entraram na floresta a procura das ninfas, um deles um proeminente mercador da cidade ao arredor da parte sul da floresta, seu filho mais velho de sete anos de idade e seu humilde carregador de malas. O mercador encontrou Rani a ninfa mais velha e a ela pediu poder e riqueza que superariam em mil vezes a sua atual ,ela disso que isso poderia ser arranjado em troca de seu primogênito, o menino que trazia consigo e a promessa de que quando estivesse no poder ninguém mais viesse a floresta , o mercador hesitou mas acabou aceitando. O carregador de malas ficou esperando do lado de fora da torre da ninfa mais velha e lá conheceu Romana a ninfa mais nova, ela perguntou a ele o que queria e ele disse que apenas uma noite agradável sem seu mestre gritando ordens em seu ouvido, ela disse que isso poderia ser arranjado em troca de um beijo de pura afeição em seus lábios , o carregador de malas aceitou sem sequer hesitar. E pela manhã dois viajantes saíram da floresta.

Nove messes depois a segunda ninfa deu a luz a uma bela menininha de cabelos vermelhos chamada Amelia e pousou seus lábios em sua testa colocando o beijo de pura afeição que o pai da menina lhe dera e com sua magia de ninfa o transformou em uma benção, lhe traria proteção pela primeira parte de sua vida e que na segunda parte, quando a menina completasse dezoito anos um grande poder nela surgiria. A ninfa mais velha ficou com raiva e inveja da ninfa mais nova por esta ter conseguido uma criança própria sem precisar usar grande parte de sua magia para fazê-lo, assim aproveitou a distração da outra ninfa encantada por sua filha e jogou uma rocha em sua cabeça a matando instantaneamente. Mas quando aquela que era agora a única ninfa da floresta tentou matar Amelia não conseguiu ,quando jogou uma pedra na cabeça da menina essa se dissolveu no ar , no dia seguinte ao derramar o veneno de uma cobra em seus lábios esse se transformou em leite, no terceiro dia a jogou no rio que cortava o centro da floresta apenas para encontra-la algumas horas depois flutuando em cima de um galho com o máximo de dano físico sendo as pequenas pétalas de flores da primavera grudadas em seus cabelos vermelhos.

Por messes e messes a ninfa tentou a cada dia matar a menina de uma maneira diferente, a de seu segundo aniversário se parabenizou por ser particularmente cruel e mesmo que não fosse bem sucedida viria a trazer sofrimento a Amelia, a trancou no quarto mais alto da torre e lá pos um feitiço para que quando tentasse sair uma parede invisivel se ergueria , e a deixou para morrer de fome, mas no dia seguinte descobriu que as arvores ao redor da torre haviam crescido e se retorcido da noite para o dia para trazer belas frutas até a sua janela e com os pássaros cortando e servindo em seus lábios , a ninfa cortou tais arvores e descobriu que se servisse comida, mesmo que não das melhores as arvores e os pássaros não se comportavam dessa maneira ,naquele dia ela finalmente percebeu que não conseguiria matar Amelia até o seu décimo oitavo aniversário mas pelo menos poderia tornar a sua vida o pior possível ,por isso ao invés das frutas frescas mandou o menino servir a Amelia um prato de farinha com água duas vezes por dia. O nome do menino era John Smith embora a ninfa não tenha se preocupado em aprender isso, apenas se referia a ele como "você aí" ou simplesmente "menino", John tentou lhe dizer seu nome algumas vezes mas a ninfa disse que não via porque aprender uma informação tão inútil quanto aquela. "John" foi a primeira palavra que Amelia aprendera e depois muitas outras porque o que a ninfa não previu é que tal ordem não contribuiria para a infelicidade de Amelia, na verdade o contrario, já que a comida insossa vinha acompanhada de um amigo e das estórias fantásticas que ele lhe contava.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. Capitulo dois em breve.**_


	2. O Dia da Rainha desaparecida

_N/A : Esse capitulo no final tem um pequeno spoof do filme Enrolados (Tangled)_

**Capitulo Dois – O Dia da rainha desaparecida**

A resposta de Amelia naquela noite foi que ela estava muito mal. Toda noite pouco antes da meia noite a ninfa vinha visitar Amelia e lhe perguntava como estava, a menina tinha o habito de lhe dizer o contrario, se estava feliz lhe dizia que estava triste, e se estava triste lhe dizia que estava feliz, se a ninfa havia reparado nesse pequeno habito nunca lhe disse, John supunha que ela também não havia reparado em nenhuma das mudanças no quarto de Amelia, de como a cama de madeira agora tinha em sua borda um cordão de miçangas coloridas, e se viesse a prestar mais atenção acharia uma pilha de livros empilhada debaixo de um pano velho, e avia outros itens mais práticos como fogo mágico e utensílios domésticos variados como uma frigideira e uma escova de cabelo, John lhe dizia que ela tinha que treinar com essas coisas para quando eles fugissem . E o motivo de Amelia ter dito que estava muito mal era por tamanha que era a sua excitação de saber que no dia seguinte haveria muito mais a esconder ,era o seu oitavo aniversário e por isso John iria até a cidade lhe trazer algo de presente.

John amava a floresta e amava a cidade ,para ele tudo era como a incrível magia da vida se apresentando diante de seus olhos. Mas vivia com a impressão de que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois e o contrario também valia, nenhum dos lugares pertencia a si, ele não tinha nada como um lar, a única coisa que pertencia a si era ele próprio e o seu desejo de ver muito mais, isso porque a ninfa fizera o acordo com o mercador por nada, o menino e agora rapaz não pertencia ao mercador para ser dado, era seu pai não seu dono. Mas isso infelizmente não mudava muita coisa, isso porque mesmo que praticamente não sentisse amor ou respeito nem por seu pai ou pela ninfa se fugisse isso significaria deixar Amelia sozinha, então se contentava com imaginar incríveis aventuras, conta-las para Amelia e quando a ninfa se embebedava com ambrosia ao ponto de desmaiar ia até a cidade, a viagem do centro da floresta era longa portanto nunca conseguia ficar na cidade por muito tempo, ele conseguia dinheiro trocando coisas que achara com a bruxa que vive as margens da floresta e sabe de tudo o tempo todo segundo ela própria.

Ele deveria ir no mercado achar algo para Amelia e ir embora o mais rápido possível , mas havia pessoas nas ruas do reino, isso é mais pessoas do que o normal, elas estavam usando mascaras, brincando e rindo e bebendo, diziam o nome Donna sem parar, John não tinha idéia de quem ela era mas já sentia uma enorme simpatia por tal pessoa, ele gostava do barulho e gostava das pessoas, e como aprendera também gostava de daiquiris de banana e de olhar para garotas loiras mais do que qualquer outras, embora não se saísse tão bem quando se tratava de falar com elas, ele viu um dos rapazes locais flertando e tentou imita-lo com aquela garota com mascara de borboleta ao redor dos olhos chamada Reinette, e embora tenha falhado na tentativa de tentar imitar o rapaz mesmo assim a conquistou, mas quando estava prestes a beijá-la ela fugiu, assim como a maioria dos outros começaram também quando os guardas palacianos apareceram ,havia algo na situação que o havia deixado um pouco em choque isso até outra garota com uma mascara de lobo pegar sua mão e lhe dizer uma palavra : "Corra" ele a pegou de volta e só soltaram quando estavam há muitas ruas de distância da praça principal.

"O que aconteceu ?" ele perguntou.

"Os guardas, disseram que iam nos atacar como fizeram ano passado" ela disse tirando a mascara ,revelando longos cabelos loiros e um sorriso que fez com que ele perdesse a fala por um momento.

"O que ? Porque ?"

"Você não é daqui é ?"

"Sim, quase, é complicado. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta"

"Hoje é o aniversário da rainha desaparecida, desde seu nascimento o seu avô o falecido rei Wilf da essa grande festa no dia e todo o povo sai as ruas para comemorar, nada de trabalho ou qualquer outra atividade, e o usurpador proibiu a festa, qualquer um que for visto lá vai para a prisão, por isso as mascaras, por isso eu te puxei pra longe"

"Obrigado"

"Eu tenho que ir, você consegue ir embora daqui ?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim"

Ela já estava quase desaparecendo da rua quando lhe ocorreu perguntar :

"Qual o seu nome !"

"Rose. Rose Tyler"

"Rose Tyler eu te devo um favor"

"Pode deixar que um dia eu cobro" ela disse antes de desaparecer da sua vista, e ele desejou que um dia a reencontrasse de novo para retribuir o favor, ou simplesmente por encontra-la, qualquer coisa.

E no exato momento em que desejou isso Amelia ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto na torre, "Finalmente" ela pensou, John da deveria estar lá a horas, algumas maças foram deixadas em sua janela pelos pássaros da floresta, mas não era sobre alimentação, era sobre passar o dia de seu nascimento sozinha. Não sabia porque John estava batendo na porta, mas não importava tanto assim.

"Entra !" ela disse imaginando o que John trouxera para ela.

Não havia qualquer presente. Não havia sequer qualquer John.

Rory entrou sem ter certeza de que era o certo a se fazer, suas mãos tremiam ainda mais do que quando decidira primeiramente a entrar na torre e tremiam ainda mais quando viu a menina mais adorável que seus olhos já tinham pousado prestes a lhe atacar com uma frigideira.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
